


Subterfuge

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sool knows there is something going on. He just can't find out what. But he must, he must...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subterfuge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #19](http://community.livejournal.com/af100/22438.html): _"intrigue"_

Sool began to hear whispers. Every day, at work, there was something.

But whenever he got close enough to hear their hushed tones, they stopped talking.

Soon it was everywhere, spreading like a virus, this one whisper he couldn't catch. What were they planning? He must know!

He tried hiding in corners, planting microphones, bribing anyone he could. But he found nothing. He began monitoring all communications and having Major Kelp, the suspected ringleader, followed.

It was all he could think about, for all his waking hours. And he had so many of those now: he'd stopped sleeping. He couldn't rest until he'd cracked it - until he had evidence for the Council that showed the whole LEP was corrupt and working against him. He was obsessed.

Then one day Trouble offered him a pomegranate in the canteen, and Sool lost it.

"No, I won't take it! I won't let you trap me! I'll get you all, I'll work out what you're up to!" He ranted and foamed at the mouth with the whole room staring.

He was still raving as the elves in white coats came to quietly lead him away.

Sool never realised that the plan had worked perfectly.


End file.
